The present invention relates to a lamp assembly which can be conveniently adjusted to move the lamp bulb to any desired angle.
A variety of lamp assemblies may be used for different purposes. Because regular lamp assemblies are specifically designed for respective purposes, different lamp assemblies may have to be used for different purposes. For example, a wall lamp is specifically designed for mounting on the wall and not suitable for use on the desk. Further, the supporting frame of a lamp assembly is commonly made adjustable so that the lamp bulb can be moved to any of a variety of desired angles. However, the adjusting mechanism of the supporting frame of the conventional lamp assemblies is commonly complicated to adjust.